


Going by feel

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: “I’ll be sleeping so be gentle. I don’t want a rough wake-up call.”Grimmjow growled.“Good.”





	Going by feel

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna make me late for training, but is very worth it

“You really love doing that,” Ichigo conceded, sighing and letting Grimmjow move with him as he shifted up the pillow and readjusted on his side.

“Yeah,” Grimmjow answered absently, more focused on stroking up and down. “What. Why wouldn’t I love feeling up your hole?”

Ichigo stretched out like a cat, making a gentle _Oh_ sound as Grimmjow twisted his hand around and curled his finger upwards.

Ichigo’s dick gave a valiant twitch, but it had nothing else left to give, no matter how much it was willing to try.

Ichigo grumbled. “Come sleep.”

Grimmjow promptly drew out his finger, already making up for the loss with a scrape of his teeth across Ichigo’s cheek and an open-mouth kiss drawing his lips to Ichigo’s hole with killer suction.

His lips popped and he slid up the bed, tucking himself in behind Ichigo and letting him draw his arm across his body.

Grimmjow pulled his elbow out from underneath himself and drew his softened finger into his mouth. 

“Didn’t think I tasted that good.”

“Maybe I do.”

Ichigo turned his body over, then drew a finger up the underside of his dick, teasingly wiping over the tip while Grimmjow watched.

He held Grimmjow’s wrist and looked at his blown pupils with his own glazed-over eyes. He curled his finger and purposefully slid it up and down Grimmjow’s own wet finger, wiping it with Ichigo’s cum.

Grimmjow lightly kissed it, then took the cue to lap at his hand again.

Ichigo tucked himself beneath Grimmjow’s neck and wrapped his arms around him.

“I expect you to clean me up in the morning.”

Grimmjow could feel his cock pressing up against him and didn’t see any reason to complain.

“Just where it’s harder for me to reach. I don’t wanna deal with it after I wake up.” 

Grimmjow’s eyebrows flew up.

“I’ll be sleeping so be gentle. I don’t want a rough wake-up call.”

Grimmjow growled.

“Good.”

* * *

 

Grimmjow was never the praying type but damn was he keen to worship.

His boy was still snoozing gently into the pillow he’d wrapped with his arm. So pliant and soft.

Arse bared to the world like the most shameless voyeur. Or more like everyone else was the voyeur, desperate for a peek (in their dreams, a _pinch_ ) of those glorious cheeks.

Grimmjow was already at full mast. His dick seeking out that dark, soft space it fit so snugly into.

He slid a hand up Ichigo’s back.

But that wasn’t what he’d been assigned, he thought, letting his fingers press down his boy’s spine, past the tailbone. Feeling some tightness as his middle finger was squeezed into the dip between those cheeks, dragging the hard callouses of his fingertips down the most sensitive skin he could have found.

Pressing one onto the circle of his hole, knowing it would take the least _g-ive_ and he was in.

He was so tempted to scrabble his fingers around violently; without finesse but with the eagerness his libido called for.

He’d barely slept in the past couple of hours. Too keyed up with the permission; the _command_. And what was he but a loyal soldier?

He just held there, waiting for any signs of discomfort or stirring from Ichigo, but there was nothing.

He was so soft and so wet inside, Grimmjow could hardly call himself surprised.

Even asleep, he was so good for him.

Grimmjow slowly pushed in further, taking a firm hold of Ichigo from behind with the other hand—just where the curve began to give way to the back of his thigh. He needed to go slowly but there was no better feel than the dent he was pressing into Ichigo’s butt.

He slid his hand up a little, sure he needed a grip but why not keep pushing his thumb into Ichigo’s cheek and covering the rest of it with his hand.

He _squeezed_ , knowing he could make Ichigo feel it later. He kept groping as he drew his attentions back to Ichigo’s hole, pulling his middle finger out and letting the rim resist his exit.

He scraped some of the wetness onto his teeth and lapped at Ichigo on the outside.

It took restraint. Ichigo knew it, that’s why he entrusted Grimmjow with the task.

Grimmjow licked all around like he was painting a border, then tapped his tongue on the pucker before dipping in.

When Ichigo finally came awake, it was to the deliciousness of Grimmjow wetly slurping at his just on the right side of too-sensitive hole.

Grimmjow moaned like the noise had been pulled from his lungs.

Ichigo couldn’t help it. He came, shuddering as his cock spurted uncontrollably and knowing Grimmjow, finally wrapping a fist around himself, was doing the same beneath him.


End file.
